Renacer
by Rhunz.Black
Summary: Los Vulturis logran secuestrar a Renesmee el dia de la batalla con la ayuda de una joven hechicera llamada Kathie. La chica es criada como hija de los reyes Aro y Sulpicia. Los Cullen y las manadas jamás dejarón de buscarla, pero hay uno de los lobos desaparecidos, lo que no saben es que es el Guarda espaldas y mejor amigo de la hibrida.
1. Chapter 1

**POV Renesmee**

Mis dedos danzaban por las blancas teclas del piano, y la melodía inundaba toda la habitación relajándome y haciendo que mi mal humor desapareciera con cada nota, últimamente debía recurrir a él más a menudo, las cosas en el castillo estaban cada vez más tensas, habían "nuevos" miembros en el clan entre ellos una pareja un lobo, Seth y Lucy que era hibrida como yo y era mi mejor amiga y la nueva pareja de Demetri, Tanya; la cual se la pasaba peleándose con Athenedora, Félix y mi madre, si con esta última era algo extraño, se la pasaban discutiendo sobre un secreto, sobre una verdad que alguien de acá debía saber, Seth y Lucy decían que no podían decirme nada y Jane no hacía más que comportarse como una bruja, y yo no entendía la causa de su comportamiento, muchos decían que eran celos, otros pocos decían que se sentía amenazada por mi presencia, que temía que le quitara su lugar en la guardia, cosa que me parecía una completa y soberana estupidez porque yo ni siquiera era parte de la guardia, ni mi padre ni mis tíos me dejaban acercarme a los entrenamientos, decían que aunque fuera más fuerte que un humano, era más débil que un vampiro y cualquiera podría acabar conmigo en medio segundo, así que solo debía preocuparme por ser feliz y vivir junto a ellos, lo único que podía hacer era acompañar a Heidi a "pescar", e n fin no importaba el motivo, lo que importaba es que ahora cada vez que yo decía o hacia algo al parecer a mi cuñada parecía desagradarle, y estaba segura de que no me atacaba con su maléfico don solo porque Aro, mi padre la acabaría en medio segundo y porque Alec, mi novio se lo prohibía, de hecho una vez el tubo que usar su don en su hermana para evitar que ella usara el suyo contra mí.

_-Mi amada Ren-_ murmuró mi amado novio tras de mí y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, beso mi mejilla con dulzura y sus fríos labios se deslizaron hasta mi cuello haciéndome estremecer.

_-Alec...-_ murmuré con una risilla dejando de tocar y me giré para mirar sus hermosos ojos rubíes, esos en los que me perdía muy a menudo y me hacían olvidarme de todo, se alejó un poco y coloqué mi mano en su rostro diciéndole por medio de imágenes lo mucho que lo quería, y lo perdida que estaría sin él.

_-Ren; hermosa no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, no voy a dejar que Jane te toque, no debes hacerle caso a sus berrinches, es una anciana pero recuerda que nuestros 900 años anteriores solo __éramos__ nosotros hasta que Cayo te trajo, eso la enloquece que alguien más tenga atención y cariños de los jefes.- _me acarició la mejilla y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, se deslizaron con ternura sobre ellos y luego se retiró cuando supo que era demasiado, y es que él lo había establecido así, prometió que no me tocaría hasta que cumpliera 18 años reales, no biológicos, puesto que para el yo siempre seria su niña y en mi interior lo agradecía, lo amaba más que a nada pero no me sentía lista aun para dar "ese" salto en nuestra relación. -Te amo mi pequeña, ahora Sulpicia quiere verte, dijo algo sobre lo que te había prometido, no entendí bien-.

Reí ante la cara confusa que puso para darle énfasis a sus palabras, besé fugazmente sus labios y me puse de pie. _-Solo iremos de compras, me dejarán ir a estudiar a Julliard, por fin la he convencido de dejarme estudiar fuera, y todo gracias a ti -. _Le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas y salí disparada siguiendo el aroma de mi madre, el que me guió hasta la sala principal, en donde estaba ella junto con mi padre y mis tíos.

_-Hola a todos- _saludé animada y crucé el salón como un rayo para abrazar a mi padre. _-Gracias, gracias, gracias papi- _chillé y bese sus mejillas, su risa particular inundo todo el lugar mientras me estrechaba en un cálido abrazo y miraba a mi madre con una sonrisa.

_-No me des todo el crédito Renesmee, tu madre es la autora intelectual de esto, pero...- _se puso serio y me tomó de los hombros para mirarme a los ojos. _-No irás sola, no puedo imaginar que estés en otro país sola, ya sabes que nosotros no podemos acompañarte, Seth, Lucy y Alec irán contigo.- _sentenció y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo sentí aguijonazos en mi cabeza que me hicieron gritar y retorcerme, dolía como el infierno y no entendía nada.

_-Jane, déjala vas a matarla- _gritó mi madre llegando a mi lado.

_-Demetri, Santiago- _solo eso gritó mi padre y estos se abalanzaron contra la rubia bruja, mientras que Lucy y Seth salían detrás de Marcus y la embestían por ambos lados, pero antes de que llegaran a ella todo se volvió negro, no veía, ni escuchaba, ni sentía nada, era mi fin.

**POV Alec.**

Salí de la habitación de mi diosa justo tras ella, pero decidí dejarla sola con Aro y Sulpicia, ellos se comportaban con ella como unos auténticos padres, no entendía como pero ella tenía un don que hacía que todos la adoraran y estuvieran dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por mantenerla feliz y a salvo. No sabía que pasaría si alguna vez su familia descubriera que nosotros la teníamos, esperaba que el truquito de Kathie, la chica bruja que consiguió Aro funcionara permanentemente; no podía siquiera pensar en la idea de que me la arrebataran, por eso cuando se encaprichó con ir a estudiar a estados unidos fui el primero en ofrecerme para ir con ella, sabía que a pesar de los riesgos la dejarían hacerlo, y todo era un plan de ellos, claro querían a la madre escudo, al padre lector de mentes y a los tíos los dos raros, la vidente y el otro. Un grito ensordecedor y desgarrador rompió el silencio y me sacó automáticamente de mis pensamientos, los bellos de la nuca se me pusieron de punta, ¿quién estaría torturando a su presa?, la verdad es que a escondidas, junto con Ren había comenzado a cazar animales, pues ella decía que era mitad humana, y se sentía mal tomando vidas para sobrevivir, y claro, yo la había acompañado en su locura; otro grito volvió a razonar en el castillo esa vez si supe que era Ren, y corrí doblando mi velocidad siguiendo el aroma de mi niña, pero lo que vi me hizo sentir ira y un odio hacia mi hermana que jamás pensé que sintiera, de inmediato usé mi don inmovilizándolos a los cuatro, a los lobos antes de que tocaran a mi hermana, a Jane para que no atacara a Demetri y a Santiago y sobre mi pequeña para que dejara de sentir dolor, vi como Cayo la tomaba en brazos y salía del lugar con ella con Sulpicia pisándole los talones.

_-¿ESTAS LOCA, O DEMENTE?-_ le grité a mi hermana liberándolos a todos de la niebla. _-¿__Qué demonios te pasa Jane?, te lo dije te lo advertí, te dije que si volvías a tocarla te mataría con mis propias manos- _la miré con odio y ella solo parpadeó sorprendida por mis palabras, di un paso más hacia ella pero Félix se interpuso el muy idiota e iba a cegarlo pero la voz de Aro nos detuvo a todos.

_-__Renata!- llamó Aro y de la nada me sentí desorientado, estaba a punto de abalanzarme contra Jane y me lancé contra una columna- Ya basta, suficiente- _el maestro se acercó a Jane y la mirada iracunda que le dio me hizo palidecer. _-Jane, estas arruinando todo, y aunque no lo creas quiero a la chiquilla a salvo, no te atrevas a dañarla o la próxima vez que Alec quiera asesinarte no voy a detenerlo-  
_  
_-Son unos idiotas todos, ¿que no se dan cuenta?, no los ama, todo lo que cree amar es parte del hechizo de Kathie, si ella se entera siquiera de que no es una Vulturi, sino una Cullen, ella misma acabará con todos nosotros y este idiota esta tan enamorado que va a ayudarla-_ mi hermana lanzó su furiosa mirada hacia mí, pero podía ver el dolor que había en ellos, y sus palabras me trajeron a la realidad, era cierto, ella nuestra pequeña no tenía derecho a vivir engañada, pero no pensaría en nada hasta que no estuviese suficientemente lejos de Aro.

_-Jane, ella no tendría porque enterarse de ello, no al menos todavía- _sentenció Aro. _-Y nadie, va a decirle ni una sola palabra ¿entendido?, a demás Carlisle ha venido suficientes veces y le hemos prometido ayudarlos a encontrarla, no sospechan nada así que deja de hacer estupideces.-_

_-Yo iré con ellos- _dijo Jane decidida. _-Si lo que quieren es protección para la pequeña perra, lo haré, no dejaré a mi hermano solo.- _Miré a Jane y me dedico una sonrisa de complicidad, sabía que estaba de mi lado.

**POV Renesmee**

En medio del dolor solo un rostro apareció en mis pensamientos, una chica tan pálida como cualquier vampiro, con enormes ojos dorados, una espesa y ondulada cabellera de color chocolate enmarcando sus finas y hermosas facciones, su mirada se veía triste, perdida y a mí me dolió su expresión quería ayudarla, quería que se sintiera bien, que sonriera, no sabía porque pero esa perfecta extraña me importaba, la amaba.

_-Mi pequeña niña despierta-_ sollozó mi madre, y sentí su caricia en mi rostro, obligue a mi cuerpo a responder y abrí mis ojos con suavidad, parpadee varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz, miré a mi alrededor confundida, no recordaba haber llegado a mi habitación, no recordaba nada más que el aguijonazo en mi cabeza, mi madre se arrojó hacia mí y me estrecho en un abrazo. _-¿__Cómo te sientes hermosa?, ¿te duele algo?, mi bebe, te prometo que Jane tendrá una severa reprimenda__-_

_-Mamá, mami... estoy bien, lo prometo.- _la tranquilicé pero algo en su expresión me asustó, sabía que algo pasaba, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar algo en la habitación entraron Lucy, Seth, Tanya y Demetri.

_-Está todo listo Sulpicia-_ le dijo Tanya a mi madre y esta suspiró y se volvió hacia mí. _-¿confías en mi Ren?-_preguntó mirándome a los ojos y escuché a Seth refunfuñar algo, mi madre lo ignoró y yo asentí en respuesta claro que confiaba en ella. _–Tienes que irte ahora, Demetri, Tanya y los chicos irán contigo.-__-¿Pero por qué mamá?, no lo entiendo ¿y Alec?- _Pregunté buscando a mi novio con la mirada pero fue Seth quien me respondió.

_-Nessie, prometemos contarte todo pero ahora tenemos que irnos. - _

_-Pero mamá- _volví a decir pero me calle al instante por primera vez parecia lo que era, una vampiresa, cruel, desalmada y mala, se levantó de mi cama y me gruño enseñándome los colmillos.

_-¿Es que no lo entiendes pedazo de Mocosa?, No eres mi hija, no eres una Vulturi y te quiero fuera de mi castillo, es esto o morir tu elijes-_ Gruño

_-Estas mintiendo, Alec no te dejará-_ mi voz fue casi inaudible.

_-JA!, no seas ilusa niña, Alec está bajo mi mando el es mi hijo, no tu, hizo todo para que te sintieras cómoda y no hicieras preguntas, lárgate ahora mismo antes de que deje que Aro te mate- _

No podía escuchar más, todo parecía una mala pesadilla, no podía moverme, pero entonces Demetri me cargó en vilo y caminó conmigo hacia la ventana seguido por Tanya, Seth y Lucy, pero mi vista seguía en aquella mujer que me veía con odio, y entonces la realidad me golpeo como una avalancha, recordé las palabras de Jane la primera vez que estuvimos solas en una habitación, la misma noche en la que Alec y yo anunciamos nuestro noviazgo. _"Eres un fenómeno Renesmee, tus padres eran vampiros odiados por Aro, solo te tiene acá porque eres rara, eres algo a __lo que nunca antes tuvo acceso, no tienes ningún don útil en batalla, no ofreces ninguna protección a nosotros, y cuando ellos se cansen de jugar a la familia feliz, te matarán o te echarán de las paredes del castillo, y ni siquiera mi hermanito podrá hacer nada para cambiarlo." _Llevé las manos a mi rostro y lloré como nunca lo había hecho, me aferré a la túnica de Demetri y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, mientras escuchaba palabras que simulaban ser "Lo siento" de parte de todos, pero yo estaba muy lejos hundida en dolor, toda mi vida desapareció de mis ojos en un pestañeo._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

POV BELLA.

Contemplaba el paisaje desde el enorme ventanal del ático de nuestra "nueva casa", mientras que escuchaba atenta todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, la casa estaba llena de murmullos, lo que me hacía pensar en todo lo que había cambiado en mi vida y en la de nuestra familia desde aquella noche en la que mi vida se derrumbaría por completo.

Flash Back.

Acababa de llegar del Amazonas con Edward y Renesmee de nuestras pequeñas vacaciones, las cuales habían marcado nuestras vidas, nuestra pequeña finalmente había conseguido ir a visitar a Zafrina y la paso muy bien, la sonrisa estuvo en sus labios estuvo por horas en su rostro, amaba verla tan feliz, por otro lado Edward y yo pasamos algún tiempo juntos y a Solas, pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando Nahuel decidió reunirse en Rio de Janeiro con nosotros y trajo con él al último hijo de Johan, un chico hibrido al igual que el pero el bebe tenía dos años en apariencia aproximadamente, Renesmee se encariño con el y estuvieron muy unidos, por lo que cuando Nahuel nos pidió que nos hiciéramos cargo de él no lo dudamos, y así fue como Edward y yo tuvimos nuestro segundo bebe, ahora nuestra familia había crecido, al pequeño le dimos el nombre que yo había pensado para mi pequeña Renesmee antes de saber que era una niña, "Edward Jacob", nuestro pequeño EJ, a quien Edward bautizo con el apodo Junior.

Estaba terminando de peinar a mi niña cuando Edward entro en la habitación de Renesmee con Junior tomado de su mano, mi pequeño niño chillo con alegría y corrió a reunirse con nosotras.

_-Parece que todos estamos listos para la fiesta de la tía Alice-_ dijo Edward mientras alzaba a Ren en sus brazos y nos envolvía en un abrazo a Jr y a mí. Yo rodé los ojos como de costumbre ante la mención de la palabra Fiesta aun no me acostumbraba a ello.

_-Al parecer si estamos listos, ¿Nos vamos?, estoy ansiosa por saber que es eso tan importante que quiere decirnos Alice.-_

Todos en casa nos recibieron con el cariño de siempre y Alice por supuesto tenía más de un motivo para hacer una fiesta, según ella nuestra llegada también era motivo para celebrar por lo que había organizado una fiesta de bienvenida.

_-Jamás puedes detener a Alice cuando de fiestas se trata y lo sabes- _comento Carlisle mientras nos saludaba y se llevaba a Jr y a Renesmee a su estudio para revisarlos a ambos, aunque el crecimiento de Renesmee había disminuido un poco su velocidad, seguía ocurriendo y Jr aun crecía demasiado de prisa, había pasado solo una semana desde que estaba con nosotros desde que lo habíamos conocido y parecía un niño de unos cinco años, la revisión de ambos duró un poco más de 10 minutos y para cuando volvieron a la sala fue que Alice, Jasper y Emmett aparecieron en la casa, los tres nos saludaron con cariño claro que Alice fue la más efusiva, nos llenó de abrazos y besos a los cuatro, refunfuño un poco al decir que estaba un poco enojada por no poder haber visto a Junior desde antes, pero de igual manera quedo encantada con el pequeño niño, luego de unos pocos minutos salió Esme de la cocina con galletas para Renesme y Jr, un poco después llego Jake con Charlie, Sue y el resto de la manada, incluyendo a sus improntas era realmente una fiesta, pues la casa estaba llena. En el momento en el que Alice vio aquello sus ojos se iluminaron y se paró en el centro de la habitación.

_-Gracias a todos por venir a esta pequeña reunión y bienvenidos de vuelta a casa Edward, Bella y Nessie y por supuesto bienvenido a la familia pequeño Jr, pero ellos no son todos los homenajeados el día de hoy, porque Jr no es el único nuevo integrante de la familia, al parecer la llegada de nuestra princesa –_ hizo una pausa en su discurso y le dedico un guiño y una sonrisa a Renesmee_ – Hizo que la fibra maternal que dormía en mi despertara, y por alguna razón de buena suerte, destino o lo que sea también tuve la oportunidad de encontrar una niña hermosa que necesitara de mí, aun está aprendiendo a vivir como nosotros, pero no será problema, al igual que Bells en sus inicios ella es capaz de controlarse perfectamente.-_

Mientras terminaba aquellas últimas palabras ella miró a Emmett y después de un guiño de ojos él se colocó de pie a su lado, yo por otro lado busque a Renesmee con la mirada pues no es que no confiara en Alice pero me ponía un poco nerviosa tener a mi bebe cerca de alguien quien se sintiera atraída por la sangre, y ella y Jr estaban junto a Jacob y Leah, y no fue hasta que Charlie gruño y se removió en su asiento que me acorde de él, y antes de que Emmett comenzara a hablar me puse de pie y me senté al lado de mi padre, preparada para cualquier cosa.

_-Ella no es la única, pues al parecer Johan no era el único en experimentar con nuestras especies, Rose y yo nos encontramos con una chica hermosa, tierna y divertida es igual a Ness y Jr, así que la conclusión a esto es que hay tres nuevos miembros en la familia Cullen, Rose, amor ya pueden venir- _Gritó Emmett tan alto que todos nos sobresaltamos.

Las reacciones de los chicos de las manadas y de Charlie fue una especie de proyección de mis pensamientos, por un lado estaba feliz de que mis hermanos pudiesen vivir la experiencia de ser padres, porque eso serian ellos para los nuevos integrantes, pero no podía dejar de preocuparme por Charlie y Sue, ¿Por qué Alice los invitaría, no veía el riesgo que eso tenía?, si estaba bien de que Charlie después de un tiempo estuviese al tanto de nuestro secreto, pero involucrarlo más con esto no me gustaba.

_-Tranquila amor, todo estará bien- _dijo Edward llegando a mi lado y ambos miramos hacia donde estaban nuestros pequeños, Jacob colocó protectoramente a Renesmee a su espalda y Lucy, la nueva integrante de la manada e impronta de Seth, tomo a Jr en sus brazos y se fue a colocar a un lado de Renesmee, se veía claramente que todos ellos estaban un poco nerviosos.

_-Oh vamos, no pasará nada- _nos tranquilizó a todos Jasper, mientras se colocaba a un lado de su esposa.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Rosalie entró en la sala acompañada de dos chicas, una de ellas tenía la apariencia de una chica de unos catorce o quince años más o menos, hermosa y hubo algo en su forma de deslizarse por la habitación que me recordó a Alice, con aquellos pasitos de bailarina y aquella agilidad y elegancia que caracterizaba a mi cuñada, la chica era pálida, como cualquier vampiro, sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar de color, eran de un color caramelo oscuro, del mismo tono de su cabello el cual estaba peinado de forma que risos suaves y gruesos enmarcaban su rostro y caían en cascada por su espalda hasta su cintura, era impresionante lo hermosa que era y mas impresionante aun fue el cariño con el que la recibió Jasper, besando ambas mejillas de la chica y abrazándola al mismo tiempo que Alice se les unía y besaba la mejilla de la chica, supe entonces que ella era la chica de la que Alice había comenzado a hablar.

_-Ella es mi pequeña, su nombre es Carrie-_ dijo Alice sonriéndonos a todos y se volvió para mirar a Rose y a la otra chica, o niña mejor dicho, la niña que acompañaba a Rosalie se veía solo ligeramente un año o dos mayor que Renesmee que ya parecía tener 8 años, la piel de la niña era hermosa, del color del sol, y su cabello rubio como el de Rose era lacio y le llegaba hasta su cintura, y sus ojos eran de color esmeralda, fácilmente podría pasar como hija de Rosalie, sin problema alguno, la chica soltó la mano de Rose y corrió hacia donde estaba Emmett que la alzo en el aire sin ningún esfuerzo y la hizo girar en el aire para atraparla nuevamente.

_-Ella es …-_ comenzó a decir Rosalie mientras se acercaba a la niña y a su esposo pero la chica giro su cabeza hacia nosotros y con una sonrisa que me hizo recordar a Emmett se presentó ella misma.

_-Soy Esmelice, un gusto conocerlos a todos…. ¿Lucas?-_ chillo al ver a Jr el cual al parecer reconoció aquella voz, y después de todas esas presentaciones, supimos que Esmelice anteriormente se llamaba Eva y su padre era Johan, y conoció a la madre de Jr, al cual al parecer su madre quería llamarlo Lucas.

Al parecer todo iba bien en la familia, nada podía ir mejor, las chicas se controlaban excelentemente en especial Carrie, parecía tener años en la familia, pues se desenvolvía perfectamente y no la vi dudar ni tensarse ante la presencia de Charlie, un poco después Lucy y Seth me pidieron permiso para salir a cazar con Renesmee y yo les deje por supuesto, confiaba en ellos y sabia que mi pequeña estaría bien, pero fue el mayor error de mi vida, esa noche desaparecieron los tres, y no hubo rastro de ninguno y Alice tampoco veía nada a cerca de mi pequeña….

Fin del Flash Back


End file.
